


Turbulent Connection

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Groping, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, local asshole comes out of good cop's mind to fuck local woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: A storm causes some unexpected changes in Nora’s companion





	Turbulent Connection

She’d managed to find them an old apartment that was only partially damaged in the middle of Boston, and when the storm started coming down hard, Nora was free to lay back on an ancient couch and doze, listening to the thunder and the pouring rain.

Head tucked into the back cushion, her eyes closed, Nora barely realised that Nick had entered the room, hat and coat discarded, until his metal fingers were holding both wrists.

But she damn well jerked awake when he pinned her hands above her head.

Her eyes flew wide open just as Nick’s left hand covered her mouth, and she let out muffled protests against her makeshift gag, a sudden understanding passing through her as she looked up at his eyes.

 _“Chose a hell of a place to kip, pinup,”_ Kellogg commented. Nora swallowed, heat rushing through her body as his voice stroked over her skin.

“Where’s Nick?” she demanded, her voice hopelessly muffled by his hand.

He shrugged _. “Nicky’s been easily distracted since that grenade. Storms, gunfights, diagnostics, little things that let me get through. He barely notices.”_

Storms. Must’ve been the electrical interference. Nora opened her mouth and Kellogg pushed two fingers in before she could say anything else. Nora bit down hard but he just _laughed_ , and then withdrew the digits, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. Nora’s stomach flipped as she recognised the motion and for a half-second she thought about the first time Nick had tried his new _modification_ on her.

 _“Not gonna scream for me?”_ he groaned, fiddling with his pants. She could see his erection pressing against the fabric. _“No, you won’t. There’s no point. It’s just us out here, pinup. You, me, and the storm. Plenty of time to fuck you.”_

Nora didn’t know why her body was frozen but it _was_ and she wanted to say _fear_ but there was _heat_ there too and despite her best intentions, her body was _looking_ at Nick and _hearing_ Kellogg and the memories of _both_ men replayed in her brain in lurid flashes that made her wet. Fuck.

 _"God, I really **will** relay in and demand a new body,”_ Kellogg growled, as her breath caught. He tugged his belt off, and flipped her onto her front. _“Or, maybe not. You could fight me, couldn’t you, but you’re so **worried** about damaging your precious Valentine, you won’t dare.”_

Nora spat at him as she felt him cross her arms behind her back and cinch the belt around them, pulling tight enough that she couldn’t pull free.

 _“Or **maybe** ,”_ he turned her over again, immediately unzipping her suit, _“you remember what I did to you last time, and you want **more**.”_

Damn him for being right. But she kicked him in the stomach anyway, just for appearances. There was a grunt, and the synth blinked.

“Nora…?”

Her eyes widened. That was Nick.

“Oh god, Nick, are you ok?”

Thunder rolled outside and Nick gritted his teeth as hope rushed through Nora’s body.

 _“That’s interesting,”_ Kellogg murmured. He caught her foot as she tried again, and shifted, settling on top of her legs.

“Nick, if you’re in there, Nick, come out and help me!” Nora pleaded. Kellogg sighed, and, grunting, he undid his tie. Her eyes widened. Her head tossed furiously but he caught her chin in one hand and tied the fabric around her mouth, cutting off her words.

_“Nice try.”_

Her breath caught when his hands gripped her suit, and with a loud _rip_ the fabric tore away, exposing her from neck to core. Kellogg slipped Nora’s switchblade from her bra and flicked it out, cutting through the centre and the straps of her bra, and then the seams of her panties. Tossing the weapon aside, he pulled the useless underwear from her body, baring her to his gaze.

 _“He **can** hear you, but uh,”_ Kellogg reached out and cupped her breast, _“I’m having way too much fun with this.”_

His thumb stroked her nipple, the greyish skin pale as it groped the soft bronze curves. Nora didn’t have much freedom with her legs and hands pinned but she struggled as best she could anyway.

_“Relax, would you? I’m not going anywhere. And neither are you.”_

“Fuck you,” she snarled from behind the gag. “Fuck you, _fuck-_ ”

Kellogg’s mouth found her neck, his arms gripping her thighs tightly, spreading her open to keep her from kicking him. Nora swallowed down her moans as his hips ground into hers, shirt rubbing at her nipples. Thunder rumbled overhead again. Just her luck that the weather she’d always found arousing was giving her worst enemy an edge over that had her quivering beneath him. And Nora knew with a jolt of ~~arousal~~ _fear, it was fear_ , that he had barely started.

 _“Felt that,”_ he murmured as kissed her neck slowly, and then began to nip his way down. _“Storm got you good, pinup.”_

Nora started when his lips found her nipple. His mouth might have been dry but his tongue still had her whimpering and squirming as he teased the erect peak beneath it. His arm hooked beneath her leg, palm pressing flat against her sex. Nora’s hips jerked as his thumb brushed her clit, then swiped at her slit.

 _“Storm got you **real** good,” _he chuckled. _“Mmm.”_

A few more kisses and he was at her mound. He prised her thighs open without a word and dropped his head between them, his mouth covering her slit. Nora howled, arching up. A shudder ran through her as Kellogg wrapped his arms around her thighs, pinned her to the couch, his tongue pushing into her to coat itself in her slick. She was glad of the gag for the moment. It kept all those whimpers trapped behind it so Kellogg couldn’t enjoy them.

Her hips writhed uselessly beneath him as he ground his tongue against her nub, hot flashes of pleasure rocketing through her. There was a wet noise that reached her ears each time he lapped at her, and she hazarded a look between her thighs.

She almost came then and there.

Kellogg was staring at her with Nick’s eyes, Nick’s lips and tongue kissing at her slit, swiping over her clit. Her hips thrust upwards roughly into his face and there was a muffled grunt.

Then suddenly Nick was back in control and he was scrabbling up her body, pulling the gag from her mouth. His erection pressed against her clit and Nora moaned.

“Doll-”

Nora barely had a moment to hope before Kellogg was groping her breast, licking her slick from his mouth.

“Let him out,” Nora snarled. She was _throbbing_ and the need was fuelling her anger. “Let Nick _out_ , you _asshole,_ you fucking-”

Kellogg muffled her with a bruising kiss, his teeth digging into her lip as he pushed his pants down and freed his cock. The tip pressed against her clit and Nora’s breath caught as the faint _whrrr_ buzzed onto her skin.

 _“This ain’t a timeshare, pinup,”_ he rolled his hips and pressed the tip against her slit, _“it’s him or me.”_

Whatever Nora had been going to say was cut off as he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt. Her voice cracked and her hands clenched into fists behind her back as his hips rocked. He grabbed her thighs again to keep her from kicking him, not that Nora had the _mind_ to at the moment. The groan that escaped him was doing nasty things to her, flashing up images of his human body buried in her like this.

“Nick,” Nora panted, “Nick, he is an _asshole_ , you _cannot_ leave me alone-!”

Kellogg had her thighs in his hands and he was pinning them to her chest, and Nora lost the ability to talk as he started to fuck her, rough and hard and pushing Nick’s pelvis against her clit. A sharp _yelp_ escaped her mouth and she clenched her teeth.

 _“I owe you,”_ Kellogg grunted, as Nora arched, trying to swallow down those noises again. _“For getting Nicky fixed for me. For giving me the chance to **fuck** you like this. God **damn** , you feel as good as I **thought**.”_

“D-didn’t…do it…”

 _“For me, I know.”_ He growled low in his throat and Nick’s body _whirred_ against her own. Nora choked down a cry.

“N-Nick…”

“Shit.”

Nora looked up as Nick started to tremble, his hands shaking around her thighs.

“H-he’s…got a real… _hold_ , doll,” Nick gasped. “S-so…difficult to _fight_ …” The synth looked down at where he was buried in her. “I should-”

“It’s okay,” Nora told him, straining at her bindings. “Just, my hands?”

Nick tossed his head, and before he lost it again, Nora felt him shove a hand beneath her and unbuckle the belt. As she rubbed her wrists, Nick’s hips started fucking her again and her eyes squeezed shut.

 _“That’s touching,”_ Kellogg cooed. Nora wanted to punch him but her sex throbbed again.

“L-listen,” she pushed Kellogg away as he tried to muffle her with another kiss, “y-you want…a body?”

 _“Let me guess,”_ he leaned down as he kept _pounding_ her, and Nora wondered how the _fuck_ she was going to get the words out, _“you’re gonna cut me a deal?”_

“F-fuck, _fuck_ , uhh!” was all that came out of Nora’s mouth. Tension was knotting between her thighs, spurred on by the gentle buzz that was emanating from Nick’s cock.

Kellogg nipped her lip. _“Thought so. Can’t make deals if you can’t talk.”_

Nora gulped in deep breaths of air and grabbed Nick’s shirt, pulling Kellogg’s face in. Her mouth fell open. Kellogg’s eyes shut briefly.

“Listen, _asshole_ ,” Nick growled, slowing his thrusts, and Nora _groaned_ as the tension began to die, “she might give you what you want.”

 _“I’ve got what I want,”_ Kellogg sped up again, and Nora’s head fell back, _“so I’ll pass.”_

“3rd gen!” Nora cried out, the only thing that could escape her right now.

Kellogg slowed. _“You’re bluffing,”_ he growled. _“You’ll take me out and shoot me.”_

Sweat dripped down Nora’s neck. Golden eyes were boring into her. “Both of you. Two bodies. Walk away if you want.”

Kellogg sat up, and his thumb found her clit. Nora trembled, clutching his collar desperately. _“Now you’re **definitely** lying.”_

She sucked in more air. “I…want _Nick_ back,” she told him, her voice shaking. “You…won’t want to come back i-if…you… _ha-ave…_ ”

 _“If I have my own body,”_ Kellogg finished. _“And what if I come find you anyway to test drive it?”_

She could feel her body trembling with each swipe of his thumb. “Then,” her thighs tensed, “I really _will_ shoot you.”

He grinned. _“If I don’t persuade you and the clockwork dick otherwise.”_

She glared at him, fingers still clutching his collar tightly. “In…your…”

The rest of her words died in her throat as Kellogg’s hips met her ass roughly, the muted slap of their bodies mixing with the wet _shlick_ of him thrusting in and out of her. His thumb kept rubbing her clit until he pushed her knees back towards her chest and used it as leverage to fuck deep and hard. Nora didn’t dare release him because she knew that her hands would only end up scrabbling uselessly on the couch or digging into her own palms.

 _“In my dreams, yeah,”_ he grunted. Nora, god, she _hated_ how his voice got to her…

“Almost done, doll,” Nick murmured, and Nora inhaled sharply, cupping his face. One of them kissed her roughly, nibbled her lip, sweeping their tongue across where they’d just bitten. Thighs parting widely, her breasts rubbed against the old work shirt and her clit rubbed against a synthetic pelvis. She could feel her stomach swooping, her climax just-almost-not quite-

A few more thrusts with the right stroke, the right upward grind to catch her clit, and Nora came with a scream, a face buried in her neck, tongue sweeping along the damp skin. The synth groaned, and for a half second Nora could have _sworn_ she heard two voices as she writhed beneath the warm body, squirming as the pleasure strung itself out, strung _her_ out until it was almost too much. Then Nick’s cock twitched and the lubricant they’d installed spilled into her. Nora moaned at the feeling, panting sharply as the synth trembled above her, hips squirming reflexively.

The storm was still raging outside as they stilled, and Nora looked up at whoever was kneeling over her. “Nick?” she whispered.

_“Still me.”_

Her jaw tensed. “I _really_ can’t wait to get you out of his head.”

_“And what if you can’t? What if you’re stuck with me?”_

Nora swallowed. “I don’t know.” Soft vibrations spread through her sex and she moaned softly. “Stop that.”

“Can’t do that,” Nick apologised, moving his hips back and slipping out of her. The lubricant dribbled out of her and onto the couch.

 _“I was comfortable,”_ Kellogg protested. Nora glared at him.

“Don’t get used to it.”


End file.
